


Hold back (or not)

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Going back home, M/M, One shot tho split in two parts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Damage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: At last Yasuo can enjoy some sweet time back home.TD AU - yisuo - OS
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> yes, the OS i've promised centuries ago!! and i couldn't finish it tonight so next part should be for tomorrow
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3

_Here !_

Running in the corridors of an airport wasn’t really recomended but Yasuo didn’t care, he had been waiting for so long. At last he would find his boyfriend and go back home for some quiet time. Waiting to get his luggage was also the longest time of his life, so close yet so far from Yi. Once he got it, it led to this noisy run.

_He’s here !_

His heart skipped a beat the second he spotted the later nearby the small crowd waiting for the new arrival. This wasn’t the most dignified move he did in his life but he couldn’t help it. In a hurry he ran, to be welcomed as quick in Yi’s arms. Oh sweet relief to be there.

« Oh my god baby…. » Hugging him with all his strenght, Yasuo closed distance to the maximum yet never settled, far too happy.

« Hello hello, love. How are you doing ? » Yi sounded so pleased, cheer joy in his tone.

Now they were reunited.

At first Yasuo wanted just to hug his feelings out, nuzzling his neck as much as he could but it wasn’t enough. Many many urges came up at once, from hugging to cuddling. Distance was such a bitch to them, now he could touch his boyfriend, feel him in his arms like they were meant to be.

When he left a peck to his neck, Yi whispered to him : « Hey, there are people here. I’m glad to see you but we have to wait until home. »

This wasn’t exactly what Yasuo seeked when he kissed his neck but it might be true too. _I need_. Being alone for so long made him starved for any kind of attention. And now their embrace reminded him how desperate he was each night.

To distract himself from this kind of thoughts, he kissed Yi gently, relishing that gesture he had been dying for. Returned without question, as quick. They still kept it short, given the place they were.

Yasuo parted reluctantly but the latter’s soft look was worth everything. _Darling…_ He really got it bad for him, even after so many years. Handsome as ever. Yi’s hair had gotten a bit longer since last time he came home, beautiful. So much he gave up and returned to hug tightly. Just for a few seconds though, they had to go.

On the way to Yi’s car, he pointed out it was going to take long before making it home. Heavy trafic obliged. Yasuo had to admit it still bothered a bit, he wanted to be home already to cuddle at peace.

So to say, it felt like an eternity. As if everyone in the city decided to take the car and drive just at that hour. _It’s fine, it’s fine_. He had Yi here, this was already a lot better than the plane. They chatted happily, having to keep on each other’s situation after so much time apart.

All this was really nice, even though he couldn’t calm down. At all. At first Yasuo thought he was still too glad to see his boyfriend but now it took another sense of the word ‘eager’. To hold Yi so close had its effects, it would seem. _Oh no…_ It wasn’t a real matter, not yet. Only the first signs of arousal. _Fuck, stay calm_. This wasn’t the right place, they would have no solution for now.

His mind still imagined a bit and made everything worse. Well, Yi wouldn’t blame him, that was quite normal after so much time but still, shame struck him. _No I’m not that desperate…_

In last resort he kept his jacket bunched over his lap, as useless as it could be. Any distraction would do.

Usually when they had to travel, Yi was the one driving and Yasuo the one making sure he didn’t feel alone. Telling about his newest creations, any news, asking about the cat at home. Anything could do to keep company. He always ended up putting his hand over Yi’s thigh, in the limits of bother. Nothing further, of course. It was just to keep contact.

And now he felt the urge to do more. _We can’t_. The latter was driving, the slightest distraction could be dangerous. Especially knowing how well he could make Yi react if he wanted to.

That situation grew heavy on Yasuo’s mind, between the yearning and his self-control. He was never really patient and this kind of moment showed it. Unaware of it, he got silent, doing his best not to remember any of their sexy times over the phone.

Once they really got stuck into traffic, there was nothing else to do but wait. This was the moment Yi held his hand, giving a sweet gaze as to promise this would be over soon. They just needed to wait a little. _Oh no he’s cute_.

Unable to hold back, Yasuo took the latter’s hand and gave a long peck to it. This was the only thing he could manage without betraying his need. At best it would pass as sentimental urge after their reunion. Quick, he let Yi free in case he had to focus on driving.

« It’s not always you’re quiet like this. Doing fine, love ? »

Of course Yi would notice. _Fuck_. Nothing came to justify himself. If really he tried, Yasuo knew he would make a fool of himself so in the end he stayed quiet, so tense on his passenger seat.

Since no answer came, the latter looked at him. No way he missed that blush while Yasuo fought his own urges, looking away.

Yet he had to face him when Yi coaxed him into a kiss, tongue pushing gently to be allowed in. One of the few things he wanted but didn’t dare to take right there. It felt too good, like all these weeks apart made it priceless. Without a chance to hold it back, he moaned into the kiss.

Not suddenly but soon enough, Yi parted and gave him a sweetly surprised gaze, just before he got back on driving, the situation seemed to get better.

« Sooooo…Someone’s needy ? » It sounded a bit playful but deeply Yasuo knew the latter wasn’t doing better than him when arousal hit.

The proof was there, Yi blushed fiercely after such evident display. Funny how they made each other more horny by their reactions, it could go on forever until they surrended.

This wasn’t the right moment or place, the latter seemed to get his full focus on driving but it could another distraction indeed. Oh once they made it home Yasuo would jump him.

« Yeah, like that wasn’t clear enough. Can you really blame me ? » Confident in tone but innerly Yasuo was close to just break and ask his boyfriend to find a quiet place. That wouldn’t do, only stop would be their place and bedroom.

« Of course no. We both know I…don’t bear this so well either. Just hold on a bit longer, please. »

If that wasn’t equally needy, Yasuo could be damned. To properly convey the message, Yi reached for him while his attention remained on the road. Mirroring Yasuo’s habit, he lingered over his thigh before sneaking under the jacket and cupping the bulge there. All this didn’t last, he had more important to do. But it did make him react, clutching at his self-control. _Mmh_.

« U-Unfair, baby… I can’t do that too. »

« I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Once we arrive I’ll take care of you. »

And so silence fell between them. It wasn’t necessarily bad, just they had nothing to say that wouldn’t risk making it worse. This strange fluster settled, each focusing as they could on their respective task at hand. Yasuo tried to busy himself but really, there was nothing to do.

He still kept some contact with Yi, that one would never be lost.

~

If he expected time to help his situation a little, Yasuo was greatly disappointed. It did nothing to muffle his craving, still burning him lowly until he could have his hands over Yi in shameful ways.

After the second longest time of his life, they arrived home and he showed how fast he could be once motivated. To seem casual was a real effort, at least until they got in the building.

_Faster, faster…_

Not once he let go of Yi, always by his side. Really he couldn’t lose contact in such needy time.

In the elevator, he was that close to stop giving a fuck and to make out with the latter right there. That was still less public than an airport.

It was also a punch to see his boyfriend rather aroused, fumbling with his keys before they got into the flat. Usually Yi’s signs and reactions were more discreet but he could find it without problem. His man, after all.

Many things got out of his mind while under such need, it explained why Yasuo forgot about their cat. The second they – at last- arrived home, Lily welcomed them noisily, purring so much as she leapt to their feet. Door locked, they could stop holding back.

« Hey hey peanut, sorry but we’re busy ! »

As much as he was glad to find her too, Yasuo had something else in mind. In haste he took his shoes off then picked Lily up, to bowl her on the couch of the living room. Then he rushed to their room, followed by Yi. Everything was left in the corridor without care, they would deal with it later. The latter closed the door of the bedroom to prevent any visit then it was time.

_At last…_

Yasuo pinned him to that same door, body pressed to him in that urge for contact. Relief was seeked immediately, unable to think of anything else. They kissed, moans dying in that hot exchange. Perfect. Exactly what Yasuo wanted for all this time. To feel Yi rocking back as they grinded for friction, hands grabbing him where he wouldn’t have in public.

Oh to be together again.

Yet already he felt like it was too much. Shaking slightly in their embrace, Yasuo struggled to last a bit longer. He wanted so much from their reunion, this couldn’t happen yet. But to stay right there was amazing, kissing Yi’s neck as his thrusts thumped against the door. _Not yet, please…_

Last resort, he took Yi to bed, almost falling back on the mattress before he crawled on top of him to resume his affectionate urges. This wasn’t going to last. He was so hard, grinding sharply against the latter until it could pretend to be enough.

Not even the mind to stop himself from moaning, shameless in that crude relief he got. Every kind of contact, every patch of skin he could reach as he pushed Yi’s shirt up. Everything to lose his mind on.

« Yi—I— ! Ah… » They neighboors might have heard him on that one but honestly Yasuo was too far to care.

Like a rush, everything felt good in a second. He clung to Yi as orgasm kicked him low, unable to think properly. Just that it was good, he was home and his boyfriend was right here. Better than any night alone in a far too big bed.

The last few moves were quite rough, jerking into contact, barely a reflex to ride his high until he straight up collapsed on top of the latter. _Uhhhh…_

It would have been easy to confuse this hazy moment with the many already found on his own, blissed out in bed. But this time, he wasn’t alone. Under him Yi squirmed a bit, probably to find some relief as difficult as it was. _Not alone_. He was home.

Yasuo was that close to shed a few tears at that thought. To feel so good and to be held so dearly, it was his heaven. What he had been longing for.

Then a whimper broke out of the latter, something so small yet silence made it loud.

_Oh. Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND ROUND!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! My job is done here!!

_So soon…_

It wasn’t surprising, Yi had seen how his boyfriend did in the car. So so needy and this was the only thing he could manage once in a private place.

Then Yasuo came in such loud way, he would love to hear him let go like this everyday. Such pretty sound.

Although it wasn’t easy to focus. The latter had his relief, leaving him for a time. Yi tried to rock under him and find some friction but it was too difficult. Also he wouldn’t get what he wanted so soon.

A noise escaped him. This wasn’t really dramatic but Yasuo’s reaction made him feel otherwise. A lot of surprise. It would be enough to make one feel self concious. Yet it wasn’t bad, Yi tried to push that feeling away. _He was too deep into it_. And now the latter would feel guilty, even for a short time.

« Ah… I’m sorry… »

_I knew it…_

Really, both of them were so predictable in their reactions, it made Yi sigh quietly as he welcomed his man closer. Yasuo looked full of regrets in that moment, face hidden against his neck and some dear clinging.

Putting his deep need aside, Yi did his best to soothe him. It didn’t matter, they had a lot of time to fuck and love each other. Even if right now he just craved to be taken at last. To wait for so long got to his patience.

« My…I’ll take this as compliment. Was it good enough ? » Affection remained in his tone, as horny as he was in this instant. Nothing could stop these soft emotions to take over. Hand in Yasuo’s hair, he embraced him completely.

Even if it meant making his arousal obvious. There was no way the latter couldn’t feel his erection, no matter how thick the barrier of clothing.

« I’m sorry, baby… Just, it was so long, couldn’t hold back. You’re so gorgeous… »

All wasn’t too serious, Yi was glad to see him rise a little to share a gaze. Yasuo was always so beautiful in his reactions, left to be seen. Now it showed him regrets and lingering pleasure, soft in that specific time after climax.

Unable to resist, he took him into a kiss, glad to feel Yasuo’s answer to it. No hard feelings, he wouldn’t beat himself on that. And if he did good enough, this would slip and go further. All that he wanted.

As hoped for, the latter stayed right there and hands started to wander. Feeling him up a bit, relishing what he already knew so well. Then Yi made a move and coaxed him to rock back, indeed earning a delightful spark of pleasure. He even parted from the kiss to give a look he wished hot.

« Mmh…Shall we, dear ? I must confess, I still need you. »

Long way to say he needed to fuck. Right now. It was still worth the trouble, seeing Yasuo’s reaction in a mix of amazement and lust. He may have come not so long ago, he was always quick to arouse again.

« O-Of course, I’m on it. » Without waiting he sat up, kinda straddling Yi and started to undress. Soon their floor was covered with clothes, trousers to be cleaned later.

Yi did the same, although his position made it more difficult. Half the time he caught himself eyeing Yasuo, that body only him could touch and satisfy. His privilege. It made him even more aroused, so hard from a good eyeful. Holding back was going to be difficult.

« What do you need, darling ? » Before he got an answer, Yasuo trailed his hands over his chest, obviously enjoying the view.

Not so innocently he brushed Yi’s cock, trailing his fingers down the shaft as to seek a reaction. It happened, a strong shiver along a gasp. Little by little he lost his self-control, desperate for anything from Yasuo.

« Please… » Say it before it was too late. This was their reunion, the time to relish each other’s presence by love. He couldn’t let go before that.

It wasn’t easy because he needed a lot but couldn’t let himself come so soon. At the same time, he couldn’t refuse himself to Yasuo, this was his pleasure to be loved in gestures.

« Fuck, baby…Tell me, what do you want ? Want me to ride you ? » Bending, Yasuo gave tiny pecks to his cheeks and lips, small affection to show his love.

« No…fuck me, Yasuo…. » Not necessarily weak but certainly low, gently asking.

« Oh, alright… Let me prep you. »

Last kiss, before he rose and moved off Yi. This was the sign they were really going for it, great slap of need as he saw Yasuo search for lube then spreading his legs. He wouldn’t dare to move from this, even if that was vulgar. In such position, the latter couldn’t miss anything and chances were he did it on purpose.

Resolutely silent as he could, Yi willed himself to relax, even just a little. Face turned in the pillow, he waited for next move. _Please…_

To hold on for so long, even this time in the car with an obviously horny Yasuo, everything made him needy. And since he couldn’t trust himself, he covered his mouth with his hand, ready for anything.

It was more gentle than expected, Yasuo really made an effort to take this slow. But was it a good idea ? A thorough preparation would bring him too close before the real deal. Yi didn’t know what to chose, he still liked being right there, loved in shameful ways.

The first finger wouldn’t have been a matter if Yasuo didn’t decide to do what he was best at, talking.

« Alright, baby ? You doing so well…Not even tight. » So tender as he spoke.

If Yi could see him, he would find such sweet expression. To imagine it would be enough, he wasn’t ready to look back.

The finger working him wasn’t really a challenge, just like the second when it eased in without trouble. But to fight for his own control made him more sensitive to any risks, breath coming short. No moans out, he still managed to block that.

Yasuo still took his time, thrusting his fingers inside at a happy pace to relish warmth. His other hand lied hungrily over Yi’s body, soothing as he could.

At some point he seeked more and grabbed his cock, smearing precum. As soon it made him react, bucking sharply into his grasp.

« N-No ! Stop…Can’t take more… » A bit shaky but he had to warn him.

« Ok ok ! I’ll make this quick. » So clear eagerness in the tone, in reaction to the outburst.

_Good…_ It was already important that Yasuo understood this. That he wouldn’t last long.

Still, the latter finished properly to prep him and it meant adding a third finger. The stretch was so good, Yi barely caught himself before a noise got out. So so tense, squirming faintly in bed under such deep stimulation. And Yasuo hadn’t even touched that spot, how fucked was he to be that close ?

« Now, please… » Difficult to speak while holding back his noises.

« Aye ! Let’s go ! »

It was nice to hear Yasuo so cheerful at this yet probably needy. Having already come once, it left him some time to enjoy the view and get hard again.

Contact was lost, that hand pulling out and Yi still whimpered from this. _Soon…_ Glancing shortly he saw him use more lube, making him desperate for this.

Then the latter took the other pillow, for under him to make it easier. « Here, will be good. Ready baby ? »

Merely for the show, because Yasuo knew very well he needed that. With his typical care he pushed inside, not too fast to prevent pain but still enough to rip a moan out of Yi. This was useless, he was going to be noisy anyway. Instead he held the latter as close as he could, shaking for being filled like this.

« Oh… »

« Mmh missed that…how you take my cock so easily…you missed that too ? » Indeed what a gift to know dirty talk, to slip to a husky voice without problem.

A shiver ran his spine, merciless. To hear Yasuo talking during sex was part of the experience, making it even better.

Yet Yi was busy fighting his impending climax, clutching at the latter. No way he last long, not when Yasuo rocked back eagerly to set a pace.

« Missed you…missed finding you by my si—ah ! side at night… » Barely able to think his sentences. Control slipped without way back.

« And I missed you too. So pretty for me… »

They had to kiss, impossible to resist that urge when feelings got in the way. Yasuo dived for it, devouring any moans that couldn’t have slipped. All this was praise.

Until Yi had to break the kiss, when a well-aimed thrust sent him reeling. His grasp over Yasuo would give red marks afterward but it translated the pleasure found there.

Slap of skin against skin, writhing under his lover until it was too much.

« You’re so good, baby. I’m sure you fucked yourself so nice for me, like these nights. Spread open for me… » He knew. He knew the impact of words, how well he could picture this.

Before Yasuo could say more, the latter cried out. Tightening their embrace until none could move away. Yi came and it was the most beautiful thing to hear.

_Oh…_ Mind empty, only able to experience that rush of pleasure. He felt several things, the now violent moves from the latter as he seemed to follow right after, damp skin against his and equally sweet noises coming out of Yasuo. His release splattered between them yet no mind paid to it.

It ended, soft sigh after passion. In his arms, Yasuo trembled strongly, almost scarry. But it was good, given the way he kissed Yi’s cheek, jaw, neck.

Until he gasped, sharp moves chasing climax. He cherished that sound, himself so far in this gentle bliss. They could share it now.

Yi accepted everything, from his need for contact to his cum, deep inside. It wasn’t a matter, they would have time to clean up and make out in the shower. Just to imagine this made his heart flutter with joy. Oh blessed haze after love, everything seemed sweet.

Little by little Yasuo went still, too tired. Once again he rested on top of Yi though this time he seemed more aware of the discomfort it might cause. Lazily he pulled out and dragged himself to lie by his side, while keeping their embrace. Then it was alright, they could stay there quietly.

It didn’t take long for Yasuo to come back to life, at first nuzzling his neck then coming to snuggle properly. Limbs tangled, there was no possible escape. Yi wouldn’t, anyway. He kissed Yasuo’s forehead and held him, trying to forget how needy he sounded just before.

_It was good_.

« I’m glad to have you back. How do you feel, love ? » Whisper in their room, as if they were to nap though he knew it wasn’t time for that.

« Like the happiest guy alive. Sorry for that start, though. And you, liked it ? »

So joyful in the intimate meaning. Yasuo was really cute in these moments, all spent and pliant. And most important, he was here, in Yi’s arms. At last together.

« Better than all these nights alone, indeed. You really give good reasons to be missed. »

Being so close and craving for affection, this was the best part after love. It seemed to be too much for Yasuo, rising quickly to kiss him with hunger. So dear display, so genuine. It made Yi eager for more, maybe even ‘cuddling’ until dinner.

A lasting meow from the corridor still made them pause in this otherwise tender exchange.

_Awww. Crap_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a few ideas to explore in OS for this AU but for now i'll focus on my series xD  
> again, thank you for giving this a read!! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo back on smutty content~  
> Second part should be out tomorrow, if everything goes well
> 
> Hey! I'm on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
